


You Should See the Other Guy

by thesentimentalist



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Lap Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Series, Pre-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Train Sex, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesentimentalist/pseuds/thesentimentalist
Summary: "Bunny grabbed Kotetsu’s hand and interlaced their fingers.'I almost lost you.” Bunny said, “Those five minutes when I thought you were dead were some of the worst in my life. And if you think I’m going to let you out of my sight now, you’ve got another thing coming.''Oh.' said Kotetsu, letting Bunny lead him out the door and back into the elevator. 'We might need to talk about this', he thought."Set immediately after the events of the series. Kotetsu tries to catch a train home. Problem is, Bunny will not leave his side. Or let go of his hand.





	You Should See the Other Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I was making a friend watch Tiger & Bunny with me. We got down to the penultimate episode, and somewhere in the fight with the robot, she turns to me and says:  
> "You know they went home and fucked after this."  
> "I need that fanfic." I thought to myself. And then, "Oh my god. I can write that fanfic!"  
> Two weeks of agonized typing later and here we are.  
> This is my first time writing smut. So be gentle ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

As soon as things had settled down, the ambulances came to haul everyone to the emergency room. From there, the police whisked anyone who wasn’t injured away to give statements. 

Muramasa poked his head into the room where a technician was scanning Kotetsu’s torso, looking between the chart and the monitor with an expression of confusion and disbelief. 

“The police want Kaede to give a statement. Me and mom are going to go to the station with her.”

Kaede wriggled through the crack in the door and rushed over to where Kotetsu was lying. “Please come home.” She said. 

“Of course.” Kotetsu said.

The technician gave up.

“Alright Mr. Kaburagi.” he said, “I’m not sure how, but you don’t have any internal injuries. You’re free to go as soon as the nurses have finished dressing your wounds.”

He wrote some things on the chart and made his exit. Anju came walking in as he was leaving.

“Hey mom,” Kotetsu said, “They’re letting me out soon. Then I have to go talk to the police, but after that I’m free. Why don’t you all go home, and I’ll catch a train as soon as I can?”

“Alright.” Anju said, frowning, “But be home before midnight.” 

They left, and a group of nurses came and packed him off to another room, where they poked and prodded, tisking at the cuts and scrapes as they applied disinfectant. 

Suddenly, Kotetsu heard the sound of a scuffle coming from outside. The burst open, and in strode Bunny, who made a beeline for the exam table and sat down next to Kotetsu. 

A security guard and some nurses came running in after him. 

“Sir,” said the security guard, looking tired, “please come back to the exam room.”

“Make me.” Bunny deadpanned, firing up his hundred power. 

The guard threw his arms up in disgust, turned on his heel, and walked away. 

The nurses shrugged, came over, and started cleaning the cuts on Bunny’s face.

“Hey Bunny.” Kotetsu said. 

“Are you ok?” Bunny asked. 

“More or less.” said Kotetsu, “The doctor said there’s no internal bleeding. They’re going to patch me up and let me go.” 

Bunny nodded. They sat in companionable silence as the nurses bandaged their wounds. As soon as the doctors cleaned them to go, a police car showed up to take them to the station. They had a lot of questions, and it was already 5PM by the time they were done. As Kotetsu walked out into the front of the police station, he saw Bunny leaning against the wall, waiting.. 

“I’ve got a motorcycle.” He said, falling into step with Kotetsu, “Where to?”

“Well, my apartment I guess. I’m going straight to Oriental Town and I need to grab some clothes before I head to the train station.” Kotetsu said. 

They walked out into the street. Bunny’s motorcycle was parked illegally on the curb, but nobody seemed to mind. Bunny grabbed one of the helmets and tossed it to Kotetsu. 

“When’s your train?” he asked. 

“7 o’clock.” Kotetsu said. 

Bunny motioned for him to get on the motorcycle. He did, and Bunny got on behind him, tucking his chin against Kotetsu’s neck so he could see over his shoulder. 

“Wouldn’t this be easier if I sat behind you?” Kotetsu asked. 

Bunny made a non committal noise and revved the engine. 

. . . 

They arrived at the apartment without incident, and Kotetsu went around shoving things into his bag. Bunny followed him from room to room, leaning in the doorway and watching him intently. 

It was . . . kinda weird. 

“Hey Bunny?” Kotetsu said. 

“Yes?” said Bunny. 

“. . . nevermind.” 

It had been one helluva day. A helluva week. And for Bunny, he supposed, it had been a helluva lifetime. He could cut the guy a little bit of slack. He finished packing, and they got back on the motorcycle. Again, Bunny insisted that Kotetsu sit in front of him. 

As they drove, Kotetsu thought about this new development. Bunny had never been very tactile, or clingy. Until today. Bunny’d been through a lot of emotional turmoil in the past 48 hours, and it was only natural to seek physical contact. But watching Kotetsu pack? Weird. Distress would be normal, but Bunny’s behavior has done a total 180. 

Kotetsu was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice they weren’t going to the train station until Bunny was parking in front of his building. 

Kotetsu looked up. 

“This isn’t the train station.” he said. 

“Nope.” said Bunny.

“Then why are we –?” 

Bunny put his hand on the small of Kotetsu’s back and ushered him inside. 

Kotetsu repressed a shiver, eyeing Bunny surreptitiously as they got into the elevator. If it had been anyone else, Kotetsu would say he was coming on to him. But from Bunny? The guy lived like a monk. He chalked it up to a combination of Bunny’s social ineptitude and his own wishful thinking.  

They got out of the elevator, and went into Bunny’s living room. 

“Sit down.” Bunny said, more of a command than an invitation, and disappeared into his room. 

Kotetsu looked around nervously. Something was definitely going on. About 5 minutes later, Bunny reemerged dressed down in civilian clothing: jeans and a v neck, with his hair hidden in a beanie. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. 

“What’s with the bag?” Kotetsu asked. 

“We have a train to catch.” said Bunny. 

“We?” asked Kotetsu. 

Bunny rolled his eyes. 

“You can’t seriously think I’m letting you go alone.” 

Kotetsu opened his mouth, realized he wasn’t sure how to respond to that one, and closed it again. 

Bunny grabbed Kotetsu’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

“I almost lost you.” Bunny said, “Those five minutes when I thought you were dead were some of the worst in my life. And if you think I’m going to let you out of my sight now, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

“Oh.” said Kotetsu, letting Bunny lead him out the door and back into the elevator.  _ We might need to talk about this,  _ he thought. 

The ride to the train station was agony. Kotetsu might not be the sharpest crayon in the box but he knew. And sitting between Bunny’s legs, penned in by his arms, back to front, oh god. Kotetsu spent the whole ride thinking the most unsexy thoughts he could muster.

They got to the train station, parked the bike, and headed to the ticket counter. Bunny was still holding his hand. 

“One ticket for the 7PM to Oriental Town.” Kotetsu said. 

“That’ll be $10.” said the woman behind the counter without looking up from her paperback. 

Kotetsu patted his pockets, looking for his wallet. Unfortunately, it was in his left pocket, and Bunny was holding his left hand. 

“Hey Bunny, could you let go of my – ?” 

“Not for anything.” Bunny said. 

Kotetsu stared at him. 

Bunny reached into Kotetsu’s pocket with his unoccupied hand,  pulled out his wallet, and handed it to him. 

Kotetsu was actually speechless. 

“Sir?”

Kotetsu snapped his head back to look at the attendant, his face burning with a potent mixture of embarrassment and arousal. He fished a couple of fives out of his wallet and put them in the gap at the bottom of the screen. The woman took the money and handed him the ticket. Then she turned to Bunny, and without a single twitch in her bored facial expression or modulation of her bored monotone,

“Let me guess.” she said, “7PM to Oriental Town.”

“That’s me.” Bunny said. 

Kotetsu laughed nervously. He checked his watch, forcing him to lift Bunny’s hand with his. They had an hour before the train, so they sat on one of the benches on the platform, clasped hands resting between them. One minute, Kotetsu was blinking hazily at the station lights. The next, Bunny was squeezing his hand and saying his name. 

“The train is here.” he said. 

And it was. Kotetsu straightened up from where he’d been leaning on Bunny’s shoulder. 

“‘M sorry.” he mumbled, rubbing his face and yawning. 

Bunny looked at him and smiled slightly.

“Don’t be, you need the rest.”

Kotetsu let Bunny drag him to one of the back compartments, as far as he could get from the other passengers. He shut the door behind them and scooted in to press Kotetsu between his body and the wall. Kotetsu gulped and loosened his collar. 

The ticket taker came by, and then they were alone. 

Bunny moved, and his arm brushed against Kotetsu. Kotetsu’s hands clenched convulsively in his lap. He gasped quietly. Bunny turned slightly to look at him, and his eyes were dark and heavy. 

_ Oh.  _ thought Kotetsu.

_ We really have to talk about this. _

“Bunny.” he said.

“Yes?”

“Bunny . . .” Kotetsu swallowed thickly, “I get the feeling that you’re trying to tell me something here.”

Even in the low light, he could see Bunny starting to turn pink. Kotetsu took a deep shuddering breath.

“Bunny, I’ll lay my cards on the table. You . . . you mean a lot to me. And if you want to try . . . being together, I’d like that. If you’ll have me.”

There was a moment of stillness.

“Oof!” 

Kotetsu wheezed as Bunny pounced, covering Kotetsu with his whole self–straddling his lap, throwing his arms around Kotetsu’s neck, burying his face against Kotetsu’s shoulder. 

“Bunny?” Kotetsu said. 

He swore he could feel Bunny’s flushing against his neck. 

“I love you. I love you and I want to stay by your side. What more is there to say?” Bunny mumbled. 

Kotetsu gulped, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Bunny’s waist, rubbing circles into Bunny’s back. They sat there for a moment, and then Bunny moved his head and shifted to look at Kotetsu. More specifically, at Kotetsu’s lips. Bunny’s cheeks blazed bright, bright, red. He bit his lower lip.

“I don’t, I haven’t . . .”

Kotetsu took his face in his hands, running his thumb over Bunny’s lips. Bunny groaned and sank into the touch, a shiver running up his spine. Kotetsu’s mouth went dry. He leaned forward slowly. Leaned in until his eyelashes fluttered against Bunny’s cheeks, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

It was soft, sweet–even chaste. But Bunny’s mouth fell open softly and he sucked in a desperate, gasping, breath, resting his forehead against Kotetsu’s. They way they were pressed together, Kotetsu could feel everything, and–oh.   

He tugged at Bunny’s waist, pulling him to his chest until there was no space left between them. Bunny moaned softly, clutching at Kotetsu’s shoulders. Oh. Kotetsu gently stroked Bunny’s cheek, reveling in the way he let the weight of his head rest in Kotetsu’s hands, tilting his head to the side, exposing the long, pale, line of his throat. _Oh._ Kotetsu leaned in, burying his face in the warmth of Bunny’s neck, nuzzling his skin, pressing little kisses under his ear. Bunny whined in Kotetsu’s ear, hips jerking, rolling forward in Kotetsu’s lap. _Oh, oh, oh._

Kotetsu let his hands slid down to clutch Bunny’s hips, brought his lips to Bunny’s ear and whispered, 

“Bunny, do you want–?”

Bunny grabbed his face and kissed him: roughly, gracelessly, perfectly. 

Kotetsu’s hands tightened, and he pulled Bunny down against his lap, rocking their hips together. Bunny broke the kiss, panting and gasping against Kotetsu’s lips, hips stuttering, sending a spark crackling up Kotetsu’s spine and fizzing in the back of his throat. 

“Just” rock “like” rock “that” rock, Kotetsu said, guiding Bunny’s hips in slow, lazy, circles. 

Bunny looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. His lips were moving like he was trying to say something, but he just couldn’t seem to find the words. Kotetsu pulled him in and they kissed and kissed and kissed until Bunny lost the coordination even for that and pressed his face to Kotetsu’s, gasping into his mouth. 

“Perfect,” Kotetsu said, rubbing circle on the tops of Bunny’s thighs with his thumbs, “absolutely perfect.” 

Bunny made a noise low in his throat. 

“Kotetsu I–” 

He bit out another moan his legs squeezing Kotetsu’s. Kotetsu got the picture. He ran one hand from Bunny’s hip down the crease of his thigh, running his thumb down the front of his jeans. Bunny gasped and shuddered. Kotetsu grinned. 

“That what you need Bunny?” he said, nuzzling Bunny’s cheek. 

Bunny groaned, his eyelids fluttering, his hips losing their rhythm. Kotetsu cupped Bunny in his hand, palming and pushing against him until– _ oh–  _ Bunny shook in his arms. 

They sat there for a moment, Kotetsu running his fingers through Bunny’s hair and pressing kisses to his forehead. Then Bunny was shifting, reaching, pulling something out of his back pocket. He grabbed Kotetsu’s hand and pressed something into it. Kotetsu looked down. It was a condom and some lube. He looked up at Bunny. His cheeks were pink and his hair was falling loosely around his face. 

“I want you to fuck me.” he said, looking at Kotetsu from underneath his eyelashes. 

Well. Fuck. Kotetsu fumbled with the zipper on Bunny’s jeans.

“Take these off.” he said. 

Bunny stood, giving Kotetsu the opportunity to wriggle out of his pants before throwing his arms around Bunny’s waist and dragging him back down into his lap. Bunny’s naked skin felt so unbelievably good that Kotetsu groaned and took a moment just to run his hands up and down Bunny’s thighs. He shuddered, and pushed Bunny’s knees apart to his legs were spread out over Kotetsu’s lap, coming to rest on either side of his hips.

Then he grabbed the lube off the seat and tore it open, rubbing the fluid between his fingers. He threw one arm around Bunny’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss as he reached back between his legs.  

Bunny gasped and bit his own lip when Kotetsu slid that first blunt fingertip inside of him. Kotetsu rubbed little circles in his scalp and kissed his cheek. 

“Relax.” he said. 

Bunny whimpered, shuddered, and by degrees went boneless in Kotetsu’s arms as he pushed his finger deeper. Somewhere outside his one track mind Kotetsu could feel Bunny’s hands on his shoulders, grasping and relaxing like a cat with every movement. It was cute. He told Bunny. Bunny made an irritated noise that turned into a surprised moan of pleasure when Kotetsu changed the angle of his fingers. Ha. 

And Bunny was cute. Sweet. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. The way Kotetsu could see the blush creeping down his neck and under his collar, the way his eyelids fluttered shut when Kotetsu slid a second finger in alongside the first, the way he gasped softly every time Kotetsu kissed him. 

By the time Kotetsu was slipping a third finger in, Bunny was hard again. Ah, youth. Kotetsu nibbled on Bunny’s earlobe. 

“You like that?” he said, aiming for cheeky but landing somewhere between gravelly and choked off. 

In lieu of a response, Bunny kissed him. Which was an answer of its own, Kotetsu supposed. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

“Yes, just fuck me already.” Bunny said. 

Kotetsu grinned. 

“Yessir.” he said, sliding out of Bunny and drizzling more lube on his fingers. 

Bunny looked down, rather shyly for someone who had just ordered Kotetsu to fuck him, blushing. 

Kotetsu pulled Bunny up ever so slightly to his knees. Bunny rested his forehead against Kotetsu’s. Slowly, carefully, Kotetsu pushed into him. Bunny groaned and shivered, squeezing Kotetsu shoulders. 

“Shh. Bunny, you’re doing great.” Kotetsu said, rubbing circles on Bunny’s hips, “just move whenever you’re ready.”

Bunny sank down, inch by agonizing half inch, until Kotetsu rolled his head back against the seat, moaning softly but vehemently as Bunny settled into his lap. Kotetsu opened one eye and looked up at him. He grinned down at Kotetsu. Kotetsu rolled his hips and Bunny’s mouth fell open as his eyes snapped shut. 

He braced his arms against the seat behind Kotetsu, and they rocked together, gasping into each other’s mouths, too exhausted and desperate to do much else. It didn’t take long for Bunny to come again, collapsing against Kotetsu, who gave a few more thrusts and came himself. 

The fell in a sweaty heap on the seat and lay there, staring at each other and catching their breath. The afterglow was pretty fantastic, but with it came the dawning realization of exactly where they were. 

Kotetsu leaned in and kissed Bunny. 

“I love you.” he said, and then, “I can’t believe I fucked you on a train. I can’t believe you  _ let  _ me fuck you on a train.”

Bunny smirked. 

“What can I say, you’re very . . . persuasive.” 

Kotetsu snorted and rolled over so he could reach his suitcase. 

“It's a good thing we have our bags right here or–.”

He stopped, and then looked over his shoulder to peer at Bunny. 

“The–in your pocket. Were you planning this?” 

Bunny’s smile grew wider and gave a little shrug of his shoulders. 

“Well, not this exactly. But.”

Kotetsu kissed his cheek. 

“You sly dog. Well I for one have had enough exhibitionism for the night,” he said, snagging s change of clothes from his bag and standing, “I’m going to change. Back soon.”

Bunny waved at him, sprawled all over the seat, already half asleep. 

. . . 

Kotetsu had just got out of the bathroom when a woman stopped him. 

“Are you alright sir?” she asked, a concerned look on her face. 

“Wha– oh.” Kotetsu brought his hand up to touch the gargantuan hickey blooming on his jaw. 

“Its– I’m alright.” he said, turning to walk away. 

“Are you sure?” the woman asked. 

“Really,” Kotetsu said, “this is nothing.”

Then he grinned.

“You should see the other guy!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos, but especially comments, feed the writing goblin that lives in my brain.


End file.
